


The Best way to wake up on Christmas morning

by LokiLover14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A lot of Morning Sex, Adorable dorks being cute, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Insatiable, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader likes to watch, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Morning with Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best way to wake up on Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas!!! 
> 
> Something Christmassy and smutty with our two favorite super soldiers and reader ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd i will be looking it over to see if i can catch anything i hadn't before .
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

You're slowly bought out of your sleep by the feel of lips on your skin and the feel of a wetness from the tongue thats gliding over your skin.

Your breath hitched as those lips kissed around your naked breasts, and swirled around your nipples before you felt lips enclosed around them and began to suck. 

"Mmmmmm" You groaned but didn't open your eyes

You felt those lips and tongue move down further and further and further.

The feel of a warm body settling between your legs, then lips begin kissing your thighs, you can't help the groan that escapes you, and you open your eyes to look down as you watch Bucky lick and suck at your clit, his long hair fallen forward and shadowing his face a little.

"Auhh" you pant as his tongue circles over your clit again, before he moves down and starts licking at your entrance and pushes his tongue in.

Your back arches a little and your hips begin to move against his tongue, but the feel of metal on your stomach halts your movements.

You hear another groan next to you and you turn your head to the side, to see Steve watching you both, one arm is pillowed behind his head and the other is stroking himself slowly.

You suck your bottom lip in between your teeth seeing this, a loud groan escapes you, as Bucky's pushes his face in to your pussy devouring you even more.

"Unnnnggg.....Fuckkkk!!" you groan 

Your orgasm has been building quickly as Bucky knows what to do with that magic tongue of his, the build up feeling even more intense with his hand stopping you from moving against his mouth. 

You look back over to meets Steve's eyes as he continues to stroke himself slowly, your bottom lip red from your teeth digging in to it, you stretch out your left arm to him and he moves closer to you, leaning in to you so your lips meet and his tongue delves in to your mouth.

You groan in to his mouth as the hand holding you down moves to your clit, circling it slowly, and you place your hand on the back of Steve's head to keep his lips on yours.

Your orgasm explodes in you and with Bucky's hand no longer stopping you you move against his tongue as you ride out the waves. Breaking your kiss with Steve as your back arches and you moan loudly, closing your eyes.

Bucky doesn't give you chance to come down from it, as he moves and plunges into your wet heat, and when you open your eyes, you're met with the sight of your two men kissing passionately above you, sharing the taste of you with Steve while he's fucking into you.

The feel of his cock thrusting in to your already soaked entrance, doesn't stop feeling amazing, neither does the site of your boyfriends kissing above you, its something you find incredibly hot.

After breaking their kiss Steve's lips kiss and suck at your neck as Bucky fucks into you, he looks down at you both panting as he thrusts, you can feel a second orgasm rising in you as he leans down and kisses you just as passionately, then leaning over to whisper in your ear " Love you so much doll"

"Love you to", you moan before your orgasm explodes in you a second time.

He groans as he comes inside you, kissing you again as he stills, when he pulls out he flops on bed on the other side of you, the three of you lie there for few minutes, before Steve moves, positions himself over you and looks down at you, you look up at him and reach up to place your hand on his cheek, he closes his eyes at your touch, and you pull him down for a kiss, your arms around his neck and hooking a leg over him. 

Steve reaches down and positions himself to push inside you, soaking wet from two orgasms and Bucky's come inside you.

Having a relationship with two super soldiers is intense and the sex is incredible and even more incredibly hot when two super soldiers get it on in front of you, but they never leave you feeling left out. 

You don't have the same stamina they do, but you can keep up enough that the end result leaves all three of you sated and happy every time.

Steve is slow and gentle as he thrusts in to you, looking in to your eyes as you both move together, he kisses you as the bed shifts again around you both, and Steve groans as a finger strokes around his hole.

Bucky leans over Steve to kiss you before kissing between his shoulder blades, lubing up his fingers and pressing in the first one, Steve continues to move in you, while Bucky preps him, groaning as not long after that another finger is added and then Bucky's fingers are pumping in and out of his stretch prepped hole.

When Bucky pushes in a third finger and strokes over his prostate, Steve gives you a rather hard thrust, which makes you moan loudly "Unnnngg!", when you look past Steve to Bucky he's grinning and winks at you, before pulling his fingers out to lube up his cock.

When Bucky lines up his cock then pushes in til he bottoms out, Steve stills inside you, the three of you now bodies connected to each other, as Bucky slowly starts to move inside Steve which moves him inside you, and its fast, hot and incredibly intense, your bodies moving together as one, the room a mixture of moans of pleasure when Bucky angles his thrust so he hits Steve's prostate again, its amazing the groans coming from them above you turn you on so much.

You move your arms from around Steve's neck and rest them next to your head, the momentum of Bucky's thrusts becoming faster as you watch them above you, Steve's eyes are closed, as Bucky's mouth sucks and kisses along Steve's neck as he's thrusting in to him with vigor, your body moves with each one.

"God, you two are so fucking hot" you pant

Both men grin down at you, their hair is clinging to their heads with sweat, you reach up and pull them down so that Steve's chest is on your's you kiss them both in turn before loosing yourself once more in orgasm, as they both reach their climax, with a loud groan from Steve, as he comes hard inside you and an "Oh fuck...unnng" from Bucky, as he spills inside Steve.

All three of you lying there in a pile of body parts, you in between you're boyfriends all panting hard and satiated.

"Merry Christmas baby" Steve says as he kisses the top of your head "I love you" 

"Mmmmmmm, I love you to" you reply "I love both of you so much, this was the best wake up to Christmas morning" you add

Bucky grins and leans in to kiss you. 

Bucky and Steve get up not long after and head to the shower, you decline to join them this time, giving them a bit of time to themselves, as you need a bit longer to rest before you think about getting up.

Later after you've showered and got dressed, all three of you eat breakfast, exchange gifts and cuddle together on your huge sofa, watching Christmas movies, till you got up to prepare Christmas dinner once the turkey that was in the oven was cooked.

You stood there watching, smiling as Bucky and Steve washed the dishes together after your meal, nudging each other, blowing soap suds at each other, stealing kisses and generally being adorable.

You loved them both deeply, Bucky who is insatiable with his passion, and is both rough and gentle, and Steve who is gentle as a rule but is also just as passionate and willing to give you anything you want in the bedroom, Bucky's passion for Steve and Steve's for Bucky. They have a long history together and the bond they share is a once in a lifetime thing and truly beautiful to behold.

After finishing the clean up, they followed you back to lounge sitting down on the sofa eyeing your men with lust wondering what entertainment you could enjoy for the rest of the night. Steve is in the middle with you and Bucky either side of him.

When they looked over at you, you smiled back, "So what shall we do now?" you said with a wicked grin and glint in your eye.

"Another movie maybe?" Steve said looking from Bucky to you.

"Hmmmm" you say pretending to think, before grinning.

Bucky and Steve look at you with confusion, till they see you biting your lip and looking the both of them up and down and when you look them both in the eyes they see your pupils are dialated.

Bucky grins "What did you have in mind doll?" he says 

"Wellllll" You say in sultry tone, one of us only got off once this morning, and i think one of us needs to make it up them, you grin at Bucky, biting your lip and looking at Steve, Bucky grins back and replies "I agree" winking at you, before moving to straddle Steve, crushing their lips together.

"Need to make it up to you Stevie" Bucky says as he kisses down Steve's neck and moves down so he's kneeling on the floor between Steve's open legs, if Steve wasn't forming a tent in the sweats he's wearing before, you can see he's starting to now, as the realization of whats gonna happen sinks in, Bucky's fingers trace the waistband of his sweatpants, Steve lifts his hips so Bucky can pull them down and off.

You sit there watching as Bucky slowly licks the underside of Steve's cock from root to tip, which is red and leaking pre come, Steve panting and groaning as Bucky holds him by the base as he swirls his tongue over the tip and lapping at it before enclosing those gorgeous lips around Steve's beautiful cock.

You're definitely enjoying the show, "You two are beautiful and so fucking hot, Jesus Christ!!" You moan

Steve's panting gets heavier as Bucky sucks him down and you reach out and run your hands through Bucky's hair, as he hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down, you run your fingers through Steve's hair to and nip at his bottom lip smiling. Steve reaches out and places a hand on Bucky's head and the other on the back of your neck pulling your lips to his, before a groan breaks your kiss.

When you look down you see Bucky looking up at you both as he flicks his tongue over Steve's slit, grinning before swallowing him down once again, Steve's hand doesn't move from the back of your neck, and you continue to watch as Bucky brings Steve to release, Steve moaning " Jesus fuck!" before arching his back and coming down Bucky's throat.

The rest of the Christmas night goes like this, Steve eats you out next, while Bucky watches, then you sucking Bucky off, the day ends similar to the way it started with all of you falling asleep a tangle of limbs, what a day it was, your life and relationship with both super soldiers is intense, full of love, adoration and everything you've ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? let me know it was also my first go at Polyamory, so i was a bit nervous writing it.
> 
> My tumblr >>>http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe.


End file.
